1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a disc player, and is particularly suitable for a compact disc player, wherein a disc tray on which a disc is horizontally set, is drawn horizontally into a player body through its front opening and due to a parallel downward displacement of the disc tray, the disc can be mounted horizontally on a turn table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As everybody knows, a compact disc used for a compact disc player makes a long reproducing performance possible, despite its very small diameter of 12 cm.
Hence, the compact disc player is suitable for outdoor use or for a car, so that recently effort has occurred to make the compact disc player thinner and smaller in size. Thus, the following problems arise with compact disc players of this sort, wherein the player is formed so as to draw the disc tray, on which the compact disc is set, horizontally into the player body.
As the longitudinal length of the player body becomes smaller, the distance that the disc tray is moved from the player body through the front opening is restricted, so that it becomes impossible to expose the compact disc on the disc tray completely out of the player body and a part of the compact disc remains in the player body, even when the disc tray is drawn out from the player body.
Secondly, as the height of the player body becomes smaller, the height of the front opening is restricted, so that a gap between the disc on the disc tray and the upper edge of the front opening of the player body becomes very small. Thus, when the compact disc is set horizontally on the disc tray before being loaded, or when the compact disc is removed from the disc tray after being ejected, a part of the compact disc must be obliquely drawn into or from the player body through the above-mentioned extremely narrow gap, and this makes the loading or ejecting operation difficult.
To draw the compact disc obliquely into or from the player body requires care, because there is a fear that the compact disc will be damaged, if the compact disc is rubbed against the upper edge of the front opening or the disc tray during the above operation.